capxfandomcom-20200215-history
Plot Suggestions
A page for plot and character ideas. Character Ideas Please try and limit the amount of text for the bios Gym Leaders Gym Leader Suggestions Normal #(Island city or cliff city?) Fuckhard, smogon-level bullshit strategies. Exploding Nobunaga outta nowhere. ~5th Gym Fire Water #Desert oasis. #Mayan ruins (only way to traverse the ruins is by surfing) Electric Grass Ice Fighting Poison Ground Flying Psychic #Cliff city, the one separate tower. No surf yet, must solve a puzzle to get a walkway out to the tower to appear. Gym leader spends time there meditating at the top.(possibly fighting gym) ~6th gym Bug Rock Ghost Dragon Dark #Cave city(the city of lights) Carnevale theme. Howlequin as signature pokemon. 4th-5th gym. Steel #Big city. Cold war themed, Magnitogre as signature pokemon, stalling tactics. 3rd gym. Elite 4 Suggestions Poison Electric Psychic Ghost The Elite 4 are all people you meet very briefly during the game. The Electric (speed-focused) Elite is the woman who designed and coded the Box system in the region. You meet her early in the game fiddling with a Pokecenter PC. The Poison Elite is an ex-surgeon arguing in the Mall with the medicine counter over dropping the prices on his Potions and Antidotes so more people can use them. The Psychic Elite is one of the many Witch Doctors that heal your Pokemon on the field. This one was in the Jungle. He tells you he can't use the same team for those wagers! It ruins the ritual! The Ghost Elite is the woman in the beach metroplex that tells you the legends of the Death Spirit and the three elemental avatar Life spirits of land (grass), sea(water), and sky(flying). None of them make any indication until this moment they were Elite 4, but all four are experts in their fields. Professors Professor Ideas Bio needed Bio needed 'Antagonist Team Ideas' Team Cyprus: The Team Leader (a medical botanist) is upset by the rate of deforestation, and wants to stop it, even if it means destroying cities. They want to gather all the plants in the world to protect their natural beauty and medical benefits. Team Ramet: They're summoning an ancient god to destroy the identities and minds of the world to form a gestalt hive mind in order to force peace by eliminating the Self. Team Aztecia: they gather all the gold in the region, and by the end of the game prices inflate due to the low amount of p available (So a potion would be like 600 instead of 200 or something). This mass collection of gold they have summons a dragon (since they love gold) and you have to defeat it before it destroys the towns/region. When you calm it, you A) Put them in the slammer. B) They regret their decision and decide to return the gold to make sure no more dragons show up. 'Team Chronos: '''In the past, humans lived in perfect harmony with nature and pokemon, that harmony was broken by the advent of technology. Team Chronos wants to stop the advancement of technology and return humans to the ways of the ancient civilizations that scatter the land as ruins. 'Team Curiosus (?): ''' The team is a team of scientists, interested in finding out as much as they can without necessarily following laws (think of Akuroma's ideals/morals applied to a group). They aren't necessarily evil, just curious and don't want to be held back by the thoughts of society/law (obviously we will need to avoid the completely heartless for science! attitude, it's a bit cliched. They might just operate on different morals than most. They're relatively friendly or uncaring people, depending on the person (again, think a bit of Akuroma), they just won't allow interference. They'll like you, but won't hesitate to stop you if you're going to try and stop them.). There is a spirit world they found with vast stores of knowledge according to some ancient texts and they are interested both in the knowledge held there and the spirit guardian that guards it. However, in order to gain access to this spirit world, they need to harness the power of one of the other two legendaries. That is undesirable, as opening the door to the spirit world could have many unforeseen consequences, and the locals and the pokemon definitely would not like their legendaries to be captured and forced into breaking open into that "sacred realm" (?). Perhaps the legendaries have to do with sun and rain (a life and death trio? Would fit with the spirit trio) and that would also cause problems with the weather. Obviously, you are the one to stop them. Either they succeed in opening the door, but were unprepared for the spirit/death legendary and are forced out by it, or you stop them before they open the door. Although that could cause problems with obtaining that legendary. The legendary golems could be created by them for the purpose of a) a powerhouse to rely upon, and b) to help deal with the legendary pokemon. Since I don't think actually creating pokemon would be plausible, perhaps they've harnessed some sort of spirit pokemon to help make it an actual pokemon and not just an empty shell. We could delve into animating them with the legendary elemental waifus, but if we want to keep legendary interaction to a minimum then they could just be animated with "spirit energy" (ugh). This isn't the same as Team Ramet, as these guys have a different attitude and possibly different plot points. I dunno, I need to see the description for Team Ramet first. Please don't treat it/title it as Team Ramet in the mean time, though.